The Present
by emygrl99
Summary: Law wasn't going to do it, he wasn't. And he didn't care if it was Christmas time!


**Yo, so I was talking with my friend Leafy a few days ago about this funny fanart I found (the cover picture) and we wondered about what Law's shirt would say, and this kinda happened. Enjoy!**

 **Beta'd by LeafyxThiefy**

It was stupid, really. It had only been a joke, meant to give people a laugh or two and be done with. So why was Law here again?

He refused to think it was for _him_. The second Law had opened the brightly wrapped package and saw its contents, he had been damn sure to let Luffy know he wasn't doing it and that was that.

Of course, the boy hadn't listened and 20 minutes later there Law was, standing in front of a mirror, considering. Luffy had somehow managed to convince Sanji to help him look for Zoro, something Law had gladly taken advantage of, using it as a chance to hide in one of the bedrooms. Law scoffed as he heard shouting from across the house, recognizing Luffy's unmistakable laugh. As if wearing the stupid thing wasn't bad enough, Luffy wanted them all to go _outside_ , wearing it!

 _No, no._ Law wouldn't do it, he wouldn't. He had more dignity than that. He looked down at the fabric in his hands disdainfully, wanting to chuck it across the room but finding that he couldn't. It was a present from Luffy, and a present was a present, no matter how stupid. Luffy's feelings would be hurt if he saw it crumpled up in the corner.

The war in his mind continued for what felt like an eternity before the door to the bedroom opened, and Law jumped, expecting the worst. Luckily, it was Zoro that stepped into the room, and Law winced in sympathy for the younger man; Luffy and Sanji had gotten to him.

"You're next," he informed Law brusquely, falling on the bed and just laying there, his body radiating both resignation and intense displeasure. Law paled at the words, gripping the cloth tightly in his hands.

"Is he-" he words were cut off by the sound of the door being flung open for the second time with enough force to slam against the wall, making both men flinch from the sudden noise.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Law cursed himself. Why hadn't he taken the first opportunity he'd gotten to get rid of the stupid thing while he could?

"Torao! I found you, shishishi!" Luffy laughed, and Law's eyes were instinctively drawn to the bright yellow shirt Luffy was wearing that said 'hug me' in big, red letters. Luffy's face was quick to shift from happiness to horror though once he saw what was being gripped tightly in the older man's hands. "You haven't put it on yet?!"

"Luffy-ya, what a surprise to see you here," Law said weakly, sending a glare towards Zoro when he snorted at Law's poor excuse of a sentence from his spot on the bed. Zoro's shirt wasn't much better, his being black with red letters that told him to 'fuck off', something Law had laughed at greatly before he opened his own

"What do you mean? I live here, you know that," Luffy asked with a look of confusion, and Law let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, but-"

"Why haven't you put it on yet? The movie starts in an hour and I don't wanna be late!" Luffy scolded him, a fact that Law found both amusing and ironic, considering how they usually ended up being late to most events due to Luffy. Actually, Law had made it a point for a few months to keep track and nine out of ten of the times they ended up missing something was because Luffy had been late.

"I- It's the wrong size," Law lied quickly, but Luffy wasn't buying it. He marched up to Law, grabbing it from his hands and holding it up, its message in clear view.

"No way, I asked Robin to measure you, are you saying she made a mistake?" Luffy asked suspiciously and Law gulped at the younger man's expression.

 _Wait, when did Robin-_ no, Law didn't want to know how the historian had gotten his measurements. Saying Robin was sneaky was an understatement, and Law knew he would probably be better off just not knowing.

"Of course not-"

"Do you not like it then?" Luffy demanded, and Law blanched at the question, still unable to bring himself to say no for some reason despite how much he didn't want to wear it.

"No, I-"

"Just give it up Law, he's going to make you wear it one way or another, might as well be willingly," Zoro called tiredly from the bed and Law sent him a glare that he couldn't see. Zoro had probably guessed what Law was doing though, cause he gave Law a rude gesture.

"Yeah! Now get ready, we have to go!" Luffy said cheerfully, oblivious to the argument that was about to break out, holding the shirt up and taking a step towards Law.

"Luffy, you get that _thing_ away from me," Law growled in response, his attention completely focused on the teen now as Law shifted into a more aggressive stance. This didn't phase Luffy in the slightest, and when he lunged at Law, shirt in hand, Law was ready.

Expertly, Law grabbed Luffy's wrist, and using his momentum against him, Law flipped the younger man over his shoulder to the ground where he landed on his back with an _umph_. Luffy reacted quickly to the attack, shifting his weight onto his stomach and lashing out with his feet, knocking Law to the ground.

Ten minutes later, Law was still cursing himself as he climbed into the car with the people he used to think were his friends. He and Luffy had wrestled like that for a couple minutes, much to Zoro's amusement. The very moment that Law had started gaining the upper hand, Sanji had entered - he was wearing a yellow shirt like Luffy's but his said 'kiss me' instead - wondering what was taking so long. It hadn't taken long for the cook to put together what was happening, and Sanji had wasted no time jumping in to help Luffy out. Naturally, Law had lost quickly after that.

And now here he was, sulking in the back seat as Sanji drove them all to the movie theater. Dread pooled up in Law's stomach when they arrived, already despising the looks he knew they were going to get. As Sanji parked the car in an empty spot, Law procrastinated getting out, pretending to fiddle with his phone, seat belt, and hat, but really, he knew he was just delaying the inevitable.

So with a heavy sigh, Law got out of the car and turned towards the theatre, a woman with her child in tow already giving him a dirty look when she saw what Law was wearing. Law pretended not to notice and he walked into the theater with the others.

Remind him again why he had thought it was a good idea to go out in public on Christmas day wearing a black shirt that said in big, red letters, 'fuck me'?


End file.
